empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Everavelia—Everburn x Aeravelia/The Everburning Reminiscence and Proposal
This talkplay was made on November 28, 2015 in HD Wikia chat and was revised on March 31, 2016. It tells about the search for Astreia's memories and the proposal of Everburn to Aeravelia. Plot Participants *User:Josh the Hedgehog *User:DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Transcript DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: finally right Josh the Hedgehog: Yep. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: shall we continue Josh the Hedgehog: Oh sure. Check the third episode of Everavelia series. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: link meh Josh the Hedgehog: (Was watching Persona 4 The Animation, didn't notice you lol) DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: heh its ok Josh the Hedgehog: (Series) Everavelia—Everburn x Aeravelia/(Talkplay) Everburning Battle of the Shadow Revenant—Part 2 The continuation is still TP. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: k Josh the Hedgehog: Back to where we left off. Darkstorm mentioned something about a rising new evil. Darkstorm: I fear for the worst, but I think that we must keep the younger ones out of the fire for now. "I agree," Joshua replied. "It's not safe for you to go along with us against the new evil, Velia." "I understand, Father," Aeravelia responded. Darkstorm: Upon order Everburn, I want you to take the month off, spend time with Aeravelia, take her out on a few dates, take her to the beaches of Ara'tul or explore the caves of Arad'Vul Everburn: Yes my Drak'Vorkata "You go with him. He will protect you, just as he vowed," Joshua told his daughter. "Yes, Father," she agreed. Aeravelia walked towards Everburn. Everburn:(Rubs the back of his head) Darkstorm: Pack your gear, you two, your vacation is on me. "Seems that we will be relaxing together around Antiquus and Apocalia," Aeravelia stated, giggling softly. Everburn: I know a place on Mobius we can catch some rays Joshua raised his eyebrow. "What on Antiquus is Mobius?" Josh the Hedgehog: In AVRMC, Joshua doesn't know Mobius at all, while in SFC, Joshua does. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: oh dark can summon Aeravelia's moms ghost for some questioning 2:33 Josh the Hedgehog: You mean Astreia? DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: oh ok and yes Josh the Hedgehog: Astreia's soul is in Zenithopii, but her memories can be collected into an apparition. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: So Apocalian sorcery won't work Josh the Hedgehog: It WILL work, though you need those memories. Through those people she is close with. You can copy all those memories from those people and collect them into an apparition of the person whose soul is in the astral plane, which can be Zenithial Realm or the Nadirial Realm. Darkstorm: go you two me and Josh need to do a couple things Everburn: yes my Drak'Vorkata (opens a rift to the Apocalian Beaches) Aeravelia held Everburn's hand and walked through the rift. Everburn: (kisses her cheek and walks with her) "Now then, I don't know anything about Mobius... Maybe it is another place outside our planet?" Joshua speculated. Darkstorm: Mhm lets get to work "I do know that there are four planets in the Tetracosmic Sector... Antiquus, Electrochroma, Reathmos, and Kinemancia. Hm, is Mobius also a planet?" Darkstorm: its ajacent to Kolaht System "Kolaht System..." Darkstorm: I am a traveler "Yes, I acknowledge that. Well, is Apocalia in the Varanol System, right?" Darkstorm: Ra'ha. (Smokes out breifly and returns with a Memory crystal) "I see. I studied that the Heluxion and Varan-- Whoa, you're fast. Where did you get that?" Darkstorm: Ventalis cave, you're loaded with these things. Josh the Hedgehog: Hold on. Is it Ventilus of Antiquus, Ventalis of Apocalia, or spelled "Vetnalis"? DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: Apocalia's Ventalis/Arastorsha Josh the Hedgehog: I see. Darkstorm: these things ar rare where I am from, you may want to look for some in this area. (Smokes out again and returns with Wolfsbane) Joshua nodded. "That cave is adjacent to Ventalis Palace, where we meditated." Darkstorm: Mhm, tell me your past mate. Do you think she would know who the new darkness is? Joshua nodded. "Probably." Darkstorm: I plan to summon her but I need the right memories. Joshua thought about it. "Hmm, how did those memories reach Ventalis...? ... ... Hey. If a person enters the palace or the cave, do all of their memories get collected by the place? Darkstorm: That is unknown. Many questions are left unanswered. We can try it. "All right." Darkstorm: (gathers the crystal and the wolfsbane) Meet you in the cave. (Dark smokes out) "I shall be there. Into the transition I go." Joshua enters the multidimensional space fabric and zooms off to Apocalia through Tachyon Magic. With Everburn and Aeravelia... "Very atmospheric indeed. It is somewhat distinct from Antiquus' beaches. I remember when I was in Demersus Beach," said Aeravelia. Everburn: (buying a surf board) Aeravelia sipped fruit juice from her glass cup. Everburn: (sighs at her, deeply in love) Aeravelia looked at him. "What's the matter?" he kisses her forehead and he goes surfing "He's somewhat intimate..." she thought. She held her locket hanging around her neck and opened the pendant, revealing a picture of her mother and father. There is a ruby necklace around her neck. Everburn must have slipped it on her. She held the ruby necklace and thought, "His courtship gift..." At the hotel... "Strange, yet elegant for a Romanesque location..." commented Aeravelia. Everburn: Yes. Sorry about this; the "Honeymoon Suite" was all they had. You can have the bed; I will sleep on the floor. "Don't worry, I praise the design. Well then, thank you," she replied. Everburn calls in room service. Josh the Hedgehog: Go ahead. Everburn: What do you want, Madam? "M-me?" Aeravelia inquired. Everburn: Yeah. Can't let ya starve, I'd get into trouble. "O-okay... Just a vegetable salad would do, if they have... O-oh, and I just need a soft mat for my companion here," muttered Aeravelia, her rosy pink face flushing. Room service arrives. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: should he propose to her? Josh the Hedgehog: Sure. Everburn: (Slips something in her soda, a ring) "A-are you trying to propose to...?" uttered Aeravelia. Everburn: Aeravelia Zephyrius, would you make me the happiest Apocalian ever? Josh the Hedgehog: I'm lacking focus at the moment; I'm eating pop rice right now.) DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: its ok "U-um... Yes! I do!" said Aeravelia, flushing in happiness. Everburn hugs her. Aeravelia wept in tears of joy. With Dark and Joshua... "This cave is full of glowing crystals!" Joshua exclaimed. "Let's see... If I meditate here, will I be able to create memory crystals here when I expose my memories?" Darkstorm senses something Darkstorm: Joshua, I sense change in the wind. Your daughter is getting married. Joshua raise his eyebrow. "I pray to PHOTOS to keep my daughter protected from Everburn's tainted bloodline..." Darkstorm: The spell has wiped that clean, Joshua. You need not worry. "So you mean they won't give birth to a child with demonic blood in his or her system?" Darkstorm: Trust me, Demon's blood isn't always exact. "I guess. It might retain or spread, we won't know for sure. Anyways, we need to find those crystals, quick." Darkstorm: Let's summon your past mate. "With those crystals, we both can." He puts the Wolfsbane around the crystal. Joshua traveled at tachyonic speed and searched for memory crystals. A rift opens. "Whoa, what's that?" Everburn and Aeravelia walk in DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: see you tomorrow dude Category:Talkplays